In paragraphs [0022] to [0026] of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-230826 (hereinafter referred to as JP1994-230826A), a control technique is disclosed in which, in a vehicle to which an automatic steering control that automatically performs steering is applied, a maximum steering angle is set in accordance with the radius of curvature of a road, corresponding to the speed limit (maximum speed) of an expressway when traveling on the expressway.
In FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-076964 (hereinafter referred to as JP1998-076964A), a vehicle travel control device concerned with automated driving is disclosed, which is equipped with a throttle actuator, a steering actuator, and a brake actuator.
In paragraphs [0014], [0022], [0077], [0080], and [0083] of JP1998-076964A, a control technique is disclosed in which, when an automatic steering operation is suspended due to a sensor detection error such as a white line detecting sensor or the like, while initially continuing with automated driving in addition to regulating an automatic steering device (regulating in this case implies maintaining a steering angle or alternatively a yaw rate=0 in accordance with map information), the automated driving is suspended under predetermined conditions (for example, when it is detected that the driver has grasped the steering wheel).